The one who never camed when wished
by shabazzpicturepresents
Summary: …but he didn't. during the whole conversation I saw a vulnerable pieces of him. I just kept promoting him to speak more, god knows how long he kept It in and try to coat with it.


_I Don't own any of these characters or the book catcher in the rye_

The one who never came when wished

I came early this vacation. I waited impatiently at the station. I waved goodbye to my classmate. I slowly walked over trudging my suitcases. To the tattered old dim

bench seated on the platform. I sat, leaning my cases on the bench. The old thing made a low moaning sound. I felt the cold inching through me begging to make me

shudder. I shifted lightly to find a comfortable position. I cupped my hands on either side of my face and supported my elbows with my knees. My eyes began to

wonder up the ram. Something bright yellow-green caught my attention. It laid parallel to the tracks. The platform was about 3 feet off the ground from where the

tracks laid. I abruptly stood up and made my way over. To stand from where I could get a good look at the object. As I made my way over I became suffocated with

doubt that this thing **might **bring up bad memories. My pace became slow, my legs begin to get heavy. It was like my subconscious was trying to tell me something.

My legs felt like lead as I inched it towards the edge. I Looked over to the objected nearly burst out laughing. There laid was an tennis ball! "HA!" I was afraid of a tennis

ball. I walked back over to the bench. What would a stupid tennis ball do? I felt my legs quake a little. I shouldn't think of **him** or the summer we spent together. He was

the idiot that didn't call when he held that promise dear to my heart.

I remembered during the summer how I early I was in the morning playing tennis with him. I also remembered how crisp and clean he looked standing on the slightly

colored asphalt. He was a tough opponent but soon I got my point across that I was better. I could tell the first time we met, way back that he wasn't 'those types' of

guys that try to snow you. But is only interested in one ting an that one thing only. I think the first time I actually met or talked to him was at the club. The first thing

that popped in my mind when I saw him walk over was "are you serious ! I already got a stern talking to by his mom about my dog! Why does she have to bring her

son into it too?" but it turned out he said "Hello" not even smugness. Nothing more nothing less. Boy. Wasn't I. SURPRISED. But then he went on saying didn't care

where my dog relived himself. It was like he read my mind. Then he said something that killed me. He said my dog can relive himself in his living room for all he cares. I

know a little exaggerating but still was pretty funny. So after I was done with the swimming pool. I asked him if he would like to join me? He said sue but a little

hesitant. But other tan that I say we were going to be good friends.

That following afternoon we played golf or at lest I tried to. I was really intimidated by his swing. With his shine curly hair I would of never took him as a serious golfer

but he was. I knew by the way he played golf, you get the feeling you have to zone on in to his face. Which bring out the concentration and the determination to win

even f you were just playing for fun. But when the ball hit the ground he gives you that sheepish grin. So modest. Even though I don't play golf as well as other sports. I

had a hard time focusing and keeping my eyes open. I just wanted to put my full strength into it like I seen him do. Or was leading everyone to think. I was feeling

pretty lousy, but the benefits with being with ho-him is he gives you good advice. Though I really thought him to be a professional golfer he would surly stand out to the

other snobbish ones. After that afternoon I learned a lot about him but what was only shown on the outside.

I was just seeing him a few times when I told him I liked to read poetry. I mean a few times when we do get together its mostly sports and sometimes its staying in to

play checkers or the occasional reading of books. When we were inside I asked him has he ever read any poems before. He said his bothers. I must of looked surprised

because he laughed and showed me this old baseball mitt. I was shocked and fascinated at the same time. I had an urge to want to know the kid be hide the poem

covered baseball mitt. All the way through the intense stories of his brother. Also the nice warm ones that were funny. If anyone could be there they would probably feel

the love that was coming from each sentence that was describing his brother. I actually thought at one point the was going to cry…but he didn't. during the whole

conversation I saw a vulnerable pieces of him. I just kept promoting him to speak more, god knows how long he kept It in and try to coat with it. I wouldn't of met Allie

for I was in cape cod and came to Maine for the summer. But I sure would of loved to meet Allie. It was interesting how he values his brothers work even after his

death. But then after that we became closer.

He told me something that he probably doesn't tell anybody, like he did for me when my stepfather intruded on us. I remembered how hold-he use to tease me on

putting my kings in the back row, I haven't noticed since he pointed it out. But here were times when I felt so uneasy around my stepfather that I unconsciously cried

without even knowing it. that's exactly what happen when I was playing checkers with him. First I was wiping away the surprising tear on the checker board then I'm

being eloped by warmth surrounding me. I leaned my face further away from his I didn't want him to see a tear stained face and I especially didn't want him to kiss one

that's for sure. So after a while when he started laying these little butterfly kisses all over my face. I started to get better and later we went on to a movie. I was glad

he didn't say anything about it.

The wind sliced through me like a knife causing me to involuntarily shudder. I held myself tight trying to hold to the warmth and the thoughts that occupied my mind

from the cold bitter weather. I was then knocked out of my thoughts again when I heard a familiar voice say my name _"….Jane..Jane.."_I turn towards the voice but

didn't see anything. I then turned towards the bight yellow-green ball with anger cooking itself within me. How could I possibly think he of al people would come for me.

I shut my eyes tight as I hear the familiar voice again _"…Jane..Jane.."_it was closer and it was a voice I would remember when I was growing up. It was mom! I wash of

disappointment washed over me. I shut my eyes tighter closing down on my eyes stung with unwept ears. My teeth biting down and keeping my bottom lip from

trembling. I empty my whole head hiding the familiar voice and listening to the voice that I wanted to hear call out my name. my upper arms were eloped by warmth.

My eyes opened an hi name was at the tip of my tongue. But it wasn't the young face I wanted to see. Instead I seen and old face dressed up as young with a

plastered bright smile set perfectly. My eye felt dry, my legs were numb and tensed. My bottom lip that I was biting into was swollen and I tasted blood. My hand felt so

numb that when I looked down at them they were white from squeezing them and bending my nails into my palms. I slowly got up with my moms help. My steps felt

alien as I put one bag into the trunk and my mom put my case in. Once settled in the car I threw one more glanced at the yellow-green tennis ball….._Holden…_ There…. I

said it.


End file.
